headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Buck Rogers: The Golden Man
"The Golden Man" is the fifth episode of season two of the American science fiction action series Buck Rogers in the 25th Century and the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Vincent McEveety and written by Calvin Clements, Jr. and Stephen McPherson. It first aired on NBC on February 19th, 1981. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Crew * Glen A. Larson - Developer * Vincent McEveety - Director * Calvin Clements, Jr. - Supervising producer; Writer * Stephen McPherson - Writer * John Mantley - Executive producer * John G. Stephens - Producer * David G. Phinney - Associate producer * Bruce Broughton - Composer * Ben Colman - Cinematographer * Neil MacDonald - Editor * William H. Tuntke - Art director * Francis Lombardo - Set decorator * Al Lehman - Costume designer * Harker Wade - Unit production manager * Bob Bender - First assistant director * Stephen Lillis - Second assistant director * Ted Wilson - Carpenter * Jim Alexander - Sound engineer * Dick R. Wahrman - Sound effects editor * Peter Anderson - Special photographic effects supervisor * David Jones - Special photographic effects supervisor * Barry Downing - Costumer supervisor: Gil Gerard * Glen A. Larson - Composer: theme music * Johnny Harris - Composer: theme music * Stu Phillips - Composer: theme music * Donald Woods - music editor * Stephen McPherson - Executive story editor * Joe Reich - Casting Notes & Trivia * The Golden Man and Buck Rogers in the 25th Century: The Golden Man redirects here. * This episode is included on disc two of the Buck Rogers in 25th Century: Season Two DVD collection and disc eight of the Buck Rogers in the 25th Century: The Complete Epic Series DVD boxset collection. * Production code number: 55913. * This is the second episode of Buck Rogers in the 25th Century directed by Vincent McEveety. He previously directed "Time of the Hawk". * This is the only episode of Buck Rogers in the 25th Century written by Calvin Clements. * This is the first episode of Buck Rogers in the 25th Century co-written by Stephen McPherson. He writes three episodes of the series in total. * Co-writer and supervising producer Calvin Clements, Jr. is credited as Calvin Clements in this episode. * Actor Jeff David, who provides the voice for Crichton, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Set decorator Frank Lombardo is credited as Francisco Lombardo in this episode. * Sound effects editor Dick Wahrman is credited as Dick R. Wahrman in this episode. * Johnny Harris and Stu Phillips, who composed the theme music for the series are both uncredited in this episode. Index * This is the twenty-sixth appearance of actor Gil Gerard in the role of Captain William "Buck" Rogers on the series. * This is the twenty-sixth appearance of actress Erin Gray in the role of Colonel Wilma Deering on the series. * This is the fifth appearance of actor Thom Christopher in the role of Hawk on the series. * This is the fifth appearance of actor Jay Garner in the role of Admiral Asimov on the series. * This is the fifth appearance of actor Wilfrid Hyde-White in the role of Doctor Goodfellow on the series. * This is the fourth and final appearance of actor Paul Carr in the role of Lieutenant Devlin on the series. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links ---- Category:1981/Episodes Category:February, 1981/Episodes Category:Full crew